I Want You As My Valentine
by TheFuriousWolf
Summary: Elsa's not to familiar with Valentines day. Anna explains it as a day where you give your loved ones chocolate, and you ask that special someone if they wanna be your Valentine. Elsa finds herself at a party, where a lot of men are giving her gifts, but there's only one person she wants a gift from, and that's from her sister. bad summary, Elsanna, nothin special but give it a shot


"Sooo, Elsa what you think about Valentines day?" the queen looked up from the papers in front of her to look at the flame haired woman sitting in a couch near the fire in the room. shrugging, the blond tapped her pen on the desk.

"I don't know, I've never really experianced Valentines day in.. well.. years.." blue eyes smiled gently at her.

"Well, I for one know a lot about it. it's a day of love where you give chocolates to the ones you love. and it's where boys, or girls, can ask that one special person if they wanna be your valentine." the princess explained and Elsa nodded slowly.

"Okay.. so Kristoff gonna give you chocolate?" she asked this, with a hint of worry, for exactly what the red head couldn't pin point.

"I'm not sure. maybe, I'm probably gonna give chocolate to him, and Olaf, and Sven, and Gerda, and Kai." she kept counting up names and Elsa listened for her own name being in there somewhere. but when she was done counting the queen was a bit saddened due to the lack of "Elsa"

"Oh, alright, well sounds like you have a lot of.. chocolates to deliver then.."

"Yep, but finish up already, I wanna build a snowman~"

"Anna, the snow _literally _isn't going anywhere, it'll be there once I finish." she let out a quiet laugh when her sister pouted most adorably and looked in to the fire. Elsa just shook her head, feeling lucky that Anna was willing to wait for her until she was donewith her paperwork, just so they could spend more time together. it was one of the reasons why she loved the younger so much, more then in a sisterly way.

"Three, two, one!" Anna counted down as the snow maker wrote her name on the last piece of paper. and seconds afterwards she was being dragged behind the red head, heading for the castle yard. a laugh left Elsa's lips when Anna turned to her, excitment in her eyes.

"Alright, alright, you ready?" much like when they were younger, her little sister just looked on her with big eyes and a excited nod. smiling, Elsa rubbed her hands together, then opened them and let what seemed like a snowball up in the air and explode like a firework. this made snow fall all over and Anna shrieked while smiling happily.

"I'll never get tired of that!"

"Well are we going to build a snowman or what?" the two sisters started on their build, being a bit better at it then when they were kids. they even made him bigger. of course they did this without Elsa using her powers, they wanted to do it together.

"And a nose, so, what you think?" Anna grinned and hugged the snowman.

"I love him! of course not as much as Olaf but still." Elsa merely smiled and patted her sister's head.

"No snowman can replace Olaf. but hey, we need to get back in, it's almost time for sleeping." the red head smiled slyly for some reason and before Elsa could ask her, her face was covered in snow. brushing it away from her eyes she looked on the younger who grinned while running away, holding another snowball in hand. "You did not just start a snowfight with me."

"Oh I think I did." she answered and threw the ball of snow so it hit the still queen on the shoulder. the blond stood still for a few seconds, making Anna worried she might have hurt her or something. "Elsa? hey Els you okay-" but she cut off when her eyes widened and she gulped as a huge snowball was now coming right for her.

stridding over to the pile of snow, Elsa leaned over it as her sister slowly made her head visible. a cute frown formed on her features and the queen merely smirked.

"Oh I've never been better. next time think before you leap and the ice queen."

"I did think! just didn't think this far."

"Exactly." rolling her eyes Anna sighed.

"Okay, you win, I know I'm just gonna get buried in deeper snow if I try to resist. but, you're gonna have to get me out of here." chuckling, Elsa took her sister's hand and snapped her fingers, the snow disappearing in a instant and Anna landed on her feet. "Yep, never gonna get tired of it."

"You're impossible. come on, let's go to bed."

"Only if you read for me again." laughing Elsa took Anna's hand and they walked towards the sleeping quarters.

"You got it." once in their bedroom, that they started sharing again, they changed quickly, Anna jumped in to bed beside her sister who already had a book open, ready to be read. Elsa started and the red head closed her eyes in bliss as she placed her head on Elsa's tummy, feeling cool fingers run through her hair.

she loved these moments, where it was only the two of them, like when they were kids. she loved every moment with Elsa, either it being when she's still working or when they talk and spend actual time together. she's never felt so warm in her whole life, she loved Elsa, there was no doubt about it and tomorrow, she was gonna crack the question. after a hour of reading, the blond looked down to find her baby sister sleeping.

"Hm, good night lil snowflake." she whispered, kissed the youngers forehead, then after moving slightly so she could cradle the girl against her, she closed her eyes, falling in to the same blissful sleep as her sister.

* * *

"Thank you, I'm flatered." Elsa said for the, well she had lost count really. being queen, a queen with no man, suitors and possible men that she could marry, swarmed her at Valintes day. to her, it was horrible. all of them seemed nice, they gave her gifts, talked to her about various things and even asked her to a a dance.

Valentines day had come with a party, a party where people hoped the queen would find a man or just a party to celebrate the holiday was obvious. but what bothered her wasn't the fact that no one would leave her alone, it was the fact that she had not seen Anna at all for the whole day. which was hard to believe since the girl usually stuck to her like glue on paper ever since the coronation.

"Your highness? may I have this dance?" she turned to yet another man with black hair who was holding out his hand. restraining a sigh, she faked a smile and nodded while taking his hand. she doesn't really like dancing, probably because she hadn't done it in such a long time. he was smiling kindly at her as he danced slowly with her.

"So how does your majesty enjoy the party?" he asked and she smiled.

"Well, it's nice, a nice change of paste I guess." green eyes gave her a smile and he spun her around.

"It can't be easy with all these suitors. constantly being on you."

"It isn't, and I haven't even seen my sister today."

"The princess? well I'm sure you'll see her soon... speak of the devil.. my queen I believe there is someone else who wish to dance with you. so I shall take my leave." he stopped, bowed, turned Elsa around so she could see what he'd seen, then nudged her forward. he smirked when the blond was welcomed in to another pair of arms, arms she felt very comfortable with being in.

"My job in this story is over, happy Valentine." he then left. Elsa looked in to blue grinning eyes as a pair of hands grabbed her hand and waist, starting a slow dance.

"Hello Elsa, how's your day?" the queen frowned slightly at the red head and pressed their foreheads together.

"Where were you? you left me with all these guys. Do you know how many chocolates I've gotten today?" a light hearted laugh came from Anna as she spun her sister around.

"Sorry, I was on a mission to deliver chocolate. I just got done. but what's more important is, have a valentine yet?" the question was asked in such spirit so the queen had no idea what she was planning.

"No, I'm the queen Anna, if I even say yes to any of these men they'll take it as a yes to marriage." she frowned at the idea of marrying any of the men in the room. Anna was still smiling though as she snickered and suddenly pulled the queen to the side.

"I got something for you!" she then reached out a heart shaped box, and inside of it was a bunch of chocolates. Elsa was shocked, she didn't think Anna would get her any.

"Wow, Anna I.. thank you, I actually didn't expect to get any from you."

"Why?"

"Well... you seemed so happy about giving everyone else chocolate, and I didn't hear my name in all the names you counted up.." the girl smiled wider then grabbed Elsa's free hand.

"That's cause the chocolates I now got for you I'm not giving them as a I like you present. like the one I gave Kristoff."

"Huh? Wait, Kristoff didn't ask-"

"To be my Valentine, sure I bet he wanted to but he knew I already had someone in mind."

"A-And who'd that be?" Anna rolled her eyes, but then leaned over and kissed the queen's cheek.

"Well, she's beautifuller then anyone I know.. she always wants to protect me and wants me to be happy, I know I can always depend on her. and she knows I'll always be here, have been for years. she can do beautiful things with her ice magic. and overall an amazing person." Elsa was now blushing, and Anna finally cracked the question. "Elsa, wanna be my Valentine?"

Elsa was speechless for a long time, hell she would have dropped the chocolate if it wasn't for that she was holding on to it so tightly. finally though, she took a breath then looked down on the sweets. putting one in her mouth, she looked back up on Anna who was still smiling. though her smile got covered up with anothere pair of lips which captured her own.

unable to process the situation fast enough, Elsa pushed through Anna's lips and with it came the taste of chocolate. it was such a pleasant entry that Anna let out a moan in to the kiss without thinking. it ended as quickly as it had begun however, and as they regained their breath, the blond gave a smile.

"Hope that made up from not having any chocolate to give in return. but I'll only be your Valentine if you'll be mine." taking another few breaths, Anna stared at the older for a while until she answered.

"S-Sure.. That works.." the two stood in silence for a time, totally ignoring all the people around them. they were in a corner of the room so no one noticed them anyway. looking at the box of sweets, Elsa tilted her head a bit until she picked one up once again.

"Let's eat some more.." but instead of putting it in her mouth this time, she placed it by Anna's neck, letting it melt.

"E-Elsa?" but the queen didn't asnwer, just leaned forward and licked the chocolate stained skin. smiling at the taste she placed a few more butterfly kisses over the younger's neck, licking it clean from the melted sweet. Anna's hands had found the back of Elsa's gown, gripping on to the ice made cloth. a low moan escaped her when the blond sucked on her pulse point.

Elsa smirked against the hot skin. "Where's the queen?" she halted her actions, much to both's dismay and lifted her head and looked only to see the same black haired man coming towards them. "Sorry to interrupt your majesty, but.. I do believe you should take the princess to rest, she doesn't seem to feel very well." he pointed out, and looking on Anna she probably looked sick since her cheeks were flushed and her breathing was uneven.

"N-No I'm fin-" but he cut her off.

"I insist, the evening is just about done anyway is it not? why don't you two go to bed? I'll be helping in any way I can to fix things up." Elsa looked on him, unlike any of the other men, he seemed to know what was going on, and he had no problem with it. so smiling, the queen bowed.

"I thank you mister?" he laughed and shook his head.

"Please your majesty, no need for that. Just call me Wolf." she nodded, excused her and her sister from the party, then pretty much dragged the princess to their room. Valentines day wasn't so bad.

**Me: hello! welcome, to the crappy Valentine once shot I made!**

**Teara: shut up, it's not that terrible.**

**Anna: exactly! I mean, look, we built a snowman!**

**Elsa: and I got to give Anna a kiss, and some other things after we left the party.**

**Anna: o_o dun tell people that!**

**Me: a-anyway.. gonna take some getting used to havng you two here.. anywho, this was actually made out of half boredom and half because I wanted to make something for Valentines day.. but this was made in.. two hours ish..**

**Teara: you write more then 2000 words in two hours.. that's awesome!**

**Me: there's people who can write a lot more then that in just one hour.. **

**Elsa: let's not say stuff like that. but yeah, we hope you liked this short little Valentine one shot.**

**Anna: HAPPY VALENTINE EVERYBODY! even though this got postedlike a hour after Valentine was over but still.**

**Elsa: yeah, but leave reviews about your thoughts and if you have a idea or anything you want Wolf to write, say so in your review or send Wolf a PM, she always reads them.**

**Me: alright, and I'm writing on a M rated story for these two, since I got asked to, and hm.. hey Anna? *she looks up and I point towards Elsa* there's a box of chocolate in the room over there. hw about some revenge huh?**

**Anna: oooh, hehehe, sounds like a excellent idea. *runs over and tackles Elsa in to the room*Bye Bye everybody X3 come ere~!**


End file.
